vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Inside
The Devil Inside is the twelfth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and first episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary SEARCHING FOR THE HIGH ROAD - When Enzo brings a gruesome present and insists that they bond by committing an act of revenge, Damon makes an effort to do the honorable thing. After finding himself in awkward and confusing conversations with Nadia, impulsively decides to throw a party, where makes a stunning confession to , then has to face the consequence of her actions with and . Aaron does his best to make amends for his family's past misdeeds and start a new life for himself. Finally, Elena suddenly finds herself in a life-threatening situation with only minutes to figure out how to save herself. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (footage only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Guest Cast *Taylor Treadwell as Mia Trivia *Antagonists: Nadia, Katherine, Damon and Enzo. * and have a heartfelt moment in this episode. Though it is Katherine that is in control of Elena's body. *The same could be said of scenes involving Elena/Katherine and Stefan as well. * and do not appear in this episode, but Jeremy does appear in archive footage during the montage of Katherine's memories. Klaus also appears in this montage of memories and Elijah's voice is heard as the memory of katherine and klaus being introduced to each other by him for the first time was seen. *Katherine tells Matt that she isn't Elena then compells Matt not to tell anyone and does her bidding. *The party Matt throws in this episode may have been Katherine's idea not Matt's. *''The Devil Inside'' probably refers to Katerina living inside of Elena's body. *We see in the promo that a Passenger has limited time to be in control of their host body as Nadia handcuffs Elena to a bed so she won't tell Damon and Stefan what Katherine did. This is since Elena knows why Matt had blackouts and had missing time when Gregor possessed him. * Damon tries to keep Nadia from getting Katherine's body. *Nadia needs Katherine's body so Mia can make Katerina Petrova the sole occupant of Elena's body as it is intended to make Elena cease to exist. *In the preview Nadia burns Katherine's body. This is part of the ritual to make Katherine the sole occupant of Elena's body. *It is speculated that the spell Mia does is intended to have Elena's spirit placed in (the Passenger) Katherine's original body which is then destroyed by fire so the passenger can have their hosts body for themselves forever, and in the process, the host spirit is destroyed along with the passenger's original body. * will try to win back. *We learn that this is the first time Elena (Katherine) and Stefan, maybe Damon as well have been invited into the Lockwood House since Matt became the legal owner. *It is believed that Elenas spirit is sent into Katherines body and destroyed. *Katherine kills Mia and Damon kills Aaron. *Nadia decides to stick in town for her mother's sake *Aaron's family trust allows him to put an end to the Augustine experiments. *Katherine now has permanent control of Elena's body. *Elena's birthday is confirmed to be June 22nd. This also was revealed in a deleted scene during Bad Moon Rising where it was June 22nd, however in the cut scene its said Katherine also shares this birthday. Its unclear if this is still true. *Mia reveals that travellers do not have access to traditional magic, they have to improvise. Continuity *Aaron Whitmore and Enzo were last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *This is the 2nd time that Nadia appears in 3 consecutive episodes. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The Devil Inside is the title of a 2012 American Supernatural Horror film. *Devil Inside is also the title of a song by INXS. *Devil Inside was also the title of episodes 11 and 12, a two part episode, of Season 5 of the TV Series Medium in 2009. *The Devil Inside was also the title of season 4, episode 11 of the series Republic of Doyle in 2013. *The Devil Inside is also the title of the Morgan Kingsley, Exorcist, Book 1 novel. Quotes :Promo ::Nadia:'' "Once Mia does her spell, Elena will be gone forever, and this body will be yours for good."'' ::Nadia:'' "I'm here for Katherine's body."'' ::Damon:'' "You ain't getting it."'' ::Katherine:'' "Did you get my body?"'' ::Stefan: "Could be a bit of a problem." ::Nadia:'' "Tell me where she is!"'' ::Elena:'' "Oh my god!"'' ::Damon:'' "I'm not giving the body back, quit giving me that damn pouty face."'' ::Stefan: "I'm not giving you the pouty face, this is my ''you're completely miserable face."'' :Webclip 1 ::Stefan: "Where you been." ::Damon: "Just out." '' ::'Stefan: ''"Define out." '' ::Damon:'' "One who hovers and sticks his nose into other people's business, oh sorry I was defining annoying."'' (Damon shuffles trying to shake some mud off his shoes) ::Stefan:'' "That's funny." '' ::Damon:'' "Katherine's rotting corpse was stinking up the house so I got rid of it." '' ::Stefan: ''"Could be a bit of a problem." '' ::Damon: ''"Oh and why's that." ''(Stefan nods his head to Nadia who walks out behind him) ::Nadia: ''"Because I'm here for katherine's body." '' ::Damon: ''"Your outta luck, you ain't gettin it." '' ::Nadia:'' "My mother asked to be buried with her family in Bulgaria." '' ::Damon:'' "And nothing gives me greater joy than to deny her dying wish." '' :'''Webclip 2 ::Tyler:'' "You still own my house." '' ::Matt:'' "Yeah, legally it's not like I pay the bills" '' ::Tyler:'' "Yeah, but it means you have to invite certain people in tonight. People like Elena..Stefan." '' ::Matt:'' "That’s your lame way of asking if I invited Caroline" '' ::Tyler:'' "Pretty much!" '' ::Matt:'' "Yeah, she’s coming. So you say you’re starting over you’re basically saying you want Caroline back?" '' ::Tyler:'' "Just get the cups.. Okay!" '' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - The Devil Inside Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - Doppelganger Preview|Doppelganger Preview The Vampire Diaries 5x12 Webclip - The Devil Inside HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x12 Webclip 2 - The Devil Inside|Webclip #2 Pictures Devil01.jpg Devil02.jpg Devil03.jpg Devil04.jpg Devil05.jpg Devil06.jpg Devil07.jpg Devil08.jpg Devil09.jpg Devil10.jpg Devil11.jpg Devil12.jpg Devil13.jpg Devil14.jpg Tvd 5x12 2.png|Matt and Kathrine TVD 5X12 1.png Tumblr n08vonWQ8n1qhxj7uo2 250.gif Tumblr n08vonWQ8n1qhxj7uo3 250.gif Tumblr n08y9aE8bk1sjyi3po2 500.gif Return to the darkness.jpg Steroline-4 5x12.gif Steroline-2 5x12.gif Steroline-3 5x12.gif Steroline-1 5x12.gif Steroline 5x12.,..gif Steroline 5x12.gif TVD 12X5 6.png Tvd 12x5 5.png TVD 5X12 4.png TVD 5X12 3.png References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide